


We Must Not Anger The Giants

by Migs



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Background cake, Cute Park Jimin, Fluff, Friendship, Jimin just wants to be friends with Luke, Luke Is Confused, Park Jimin Is a Sweetheart, Size Difference, Some bad language, luke is ranting about BTS, this is the most innocent thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 13:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14262507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Migs/pseuds/Migs
Summary: Calum can't say he's particularly surprised or upset when they don't win. He knows that they've been gone for a while and that the shift towards Kpop was particularly strong in the last years.Luke, on the other hand, seems to not to be extremely pleased with BTS winning "Fan Favourite Male Band".OR: Luke doesn't like BTS until Jimin changes thatOR: Luke and Calum find lost Jimin and Jimin is immediately smitten with Luke and makes it his mission to befriend him





	We Must Not Anger The Giants

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm new here (BTS). I just wanted to write about Jimin being smitten with Luke because he is so tall! 
> 
> Let me know if you've liked it!
> 
> Written on iPad in a really short time so please excuse any mistakes.

Calum can't say he's particularly surprised or upset when they don't win. He knows that they've been gone for a while and that the shift towards Kpop was particularly strong in the last years.

Luke, on the other hand, seems to not to be extremely pleased with BTS winning "Fan Favourite Male Band".

"They are a boyband." Luke mumbles petulantly. Like a kid who just got his favourite toy snatched by another kid on the playground but is not willing to fight back for it.

"They sing, write, produce and dance. We can only dream of dancing like that." Michael says back.

"You'd say that. You are practically in love with them." Luke mumbles. Too quiet for Michael to hear but just loud enough for Calum to catch.

Calum kicks him under the table for his childish behaviour.

*

Another fifteen minutes and another lost award ("How the fuck did they win this one?!") later, Luke is storming towards the bathrooms and with a pointed look from Ashton, Calum is dutifully following his boyfriend, carefully navigating between the tables and apologising to anyone that Luke accidentally hit on his way.

Calum follows Luke into the last stall, wedging his thigh between the doors just before Luke manages to slam it in his face.

He leans on the closed door, crossing his arms on his chest, as he waits for Luke to stop tugging on his hair. The blond is sitting on the closed toiled lid and seems to be in extremely foul mood.

Calum is just trying to figure out if this situation could be improved with a blowjob (there doesn't seem to be anyone else besides them in the toilets or at least Calum can't hear them) when everything suddenly gets dark.

"What the fuck." Luke says, vocalising Calum's thoughts.

It only takes a moment before there's a voice coming through the speakers.

"We are currently encountering power issues in the west wing. Please stay where you are as we work to resolve the issue."

"Great, that's all I need for this night to get even worse. A fucking power outage." Luke moans.

"Shut up, I can hear something." Calum cuts Luke's rant short.

And sure enough, there's another voice accompanied with knocking on bathroom stall doors getting closer and closer to them.

It sounds like someone is calling out for "tea and cookie" and Calum cracks the door open so he can peer outside. The room is poorly lit with emergency lighting but it's bright enough so that Calum can see what's going on. Sure enough, there's a small petite boy/guy with pastel pink hair and an expensive suit knocking on the stall doors and calling out for "tea and cookie".

Contrary to Luke's previous statement, this night has a huge potential to turn into even bigger disaster than Luke claims it already is.

The pink haired boy startles when he finally reaches the pre last stall and notices Calum standing between the doors. He takes a step back, his eyes open wide and his gloss covers lips shape in a surprised O when Calum steps outside.

Calum blinks down at him and notices just how short the other boy is. He is probably good ten centimetres taller than the Korean and Calum takes a small step back as well when he realises he might be scaring the other boy. His resting bitch face (as Luke calls it) is probably not helping either so Calum awkwardly clears his throat before saying in what he hopes is a friendly manner "Hello."

"Hello, I'm Jimin." The other boy quickly introduces himself. His eyes are still big but now look more curious than scared. "How are you?" He adds it on like you probably see it in all English language textbooks for beginners.

"Hello, I'm Calum." Calum slowly extends his hand to Jimin who quickly shakes it. Calum can't help but wonder at the size of Jimin's small palms disappearing in his big one. "I'm fine, thank you." Calum plays along. "How are you?" He asks back.

"Oh. I'm fine, thank you. I'm okay, yeah. Thank you." Jimin replies. Calum can't help but be amused by the enthusiastic response he gets back.

Before any of them can speak up, the door opens again and Luke steps out.

"Don't be a fucking dick or I swear Luke." Calum hisses at Luke. It takes a moment for Luke to realise what Calum is referring to.

"Hello, I'm Jimin. Nice to meet you." Comes a singing voice from behind Luke's back. Luke turns around so quickly he almost knocks Calum over.

"Play nice." Calum hisses again when he notices Luke's furrowed brows. Calum also notices that when Jimin stepped away from him, the pink haired Korean is now right next to Luke. His small paw extended towards Luke, eyes full of wonder and hope. Trust Luke to get everyone smitten with him.

"Uh." Luke looks down at the offered hand. If Calum seemed tall, Luke must look like a giant. Calum gently nudges Luke in the side with his elbow to make him move this introduction along. "I'm Luke." Luke says cautiously before shaking the offered hand.

"Nice to meet you. Luke." Jimin doesn't let go of Luke's hand. Luke doesn't know what to do when another small palm wraps around his hand. "You look so sad. Why sad?" Jimin peers up at Luke from underneath his bangs.

"I'm, uh, not sad." Luke replies back, totally at loss of what to do with this tinny human holding tight to his hand.

"No?" Jimin replies back, a beautiful sunny smile spilling across his lips his eyes crinkle to nothing but thin slits.

"No." Luke rubs the back of his neck with his free hand. He gives Calum a confused look and Calum can't help but think how fucking cute the whole thing is.

"Look." Jimin tugs on Luke's hand again, demanding the tall blond's attention back for himself.

"Yes?" Luke looks down to where Jimin is staring up at him with his big doe eyes.

"I lost tea and cookie." Jimin says. "Lost friends." He clarifies.

"Oh." Luke replies, blinking stupidly down at this tinny human that he was hating on just minutes ago but will now not let go of his hand. The fact that Jimin hasn't blinked once when staring at Luke is making Luke slightly uneasy as well.

"Not scared. We friends." Jimin nods towards Luke. "My name is Jimin. I am your friend." Jimin smiles again. "You, my friend?" Jimin flutters his eyelashes at Luke.

Calum is having the time of his life. This has to be the single cutest thing he has ever seen. Jimin looks like an eager puppy who can't wait to get a pet from his owner. He watches Luke rub his neck again before he replies "Friends."

"Thank you, thank you, friend." Jimin smiles back. "You are very handsome." Jimin adds before turning to Calum as well. Luke chokes on his breath at the last remark, making it hard for Calum to not burst into a laugh.

"Friends?" He asks with a bat of his eyelashes. Calum can't imagine anyone denying Jimin anything when he asks in that sweet hopeful voice of his.

"Friends." Calum replies back with a nod.

It is in that moment that the lights come back on, making everyone blink at the sudden harsh light.

"We should, um, head back." Luke says awkwardly.

"Back?" Jimin repeats after Luke.

"Back to the awards." Luke has no idea if he was understood so he points towards the exit door. "Out."

"Ahhhh, yes! Out!" Jimin replies. He finally removes his left hand from where it was wrapped around Luke's palm, and sliding the fingers of his right hand between Luke's. Luke looks at their joint hands before looking at Calum who only shrugs his shoulders in response. "He likes you." Calum replies with a smug smile.

"Aren't you jealous?" Luke asks.

"As much as I'm jealous of Petunia." Calum grins before making his way towards the exit.

"Jimin." Calum turns back from where he's standing between the door.

"Ca-Lum." Jimin responds.

"Come."

And that's how Luke finds himself being dragged through the crowded venue by a tinny pink haired boy with a hold of a crocodile on his hand.

*

Calum makes it to their table first. He vaguely remembers the BTS boys sitting somewhere in the near proximity. It should be easy to find their colourful heads in the sea of dark and blonde.

"Guys, you'll never believe what just happened." Calum grins at Ashton and Michael as he makes it back to the table.

"What did you do?" Michael replies but stares at something behind Calum's back. When Calum turns around he can't help but laugh. It looks like the rest of the BTS has found Luke and Jimin and Luke is now surrounded by a sea of colourful hair.

*

Jimin is slightly freaking out at the power outage when he's in the toilets and he can't find Tae and Kookie. They were supposed to wait for him but probably got overexcited over one thing or the other and left. Jimin is quite sure he is the only one left in the room when he hears something move. Not a moment later, a tall boy appears from the last stall. Jimin takes a step back in surprise when he notices how tall the man in front of him is.

"Hello." The stranger offers and Jimin is quick to introduce himself just how he was taught. He thinks he's done pretty well and that Namjoon Hyung would be proud of him.

And then another person steps out of the stall and the first thought going through Jimin's mind is "He is so tall and handsome. I must befriend him."

Jimin is absolutely buzzing with excitement when he is avoiding tables and chairs on his way to wherever Calum is guiding them. His right hand has a strong grip on Luke's and he only stops when his path gets blocked by a familiar face.

"Jimin!" Tae excitedly hugs his friend but quickly jumps back when he notices Luke. "We were looking for you." He says as he eyes Luke suspiciously.

"Jimin Hyung, we were so scared we lost you!" Kookie says. He cautiously peers at Luke over Tae's shoulder.

"You left me in the bathroom!" Jimin points an accusing finger at them.

Before the youngest two can speak up again, the rest of his band sans Namjoon joins them, excitedly shouting over each other when they spot Jimin but keeping the safe distance when they notice Luke standing next to him.

"He says I need to come with him." Jimin states, his chest puffed out proudly.

"You can't do that hyung." Tae says shocked.

Kookie seems to have gathered up some courage now as he steps forward, his extended hand carefully grabbing for Jimin's jacket whilst he looks at Luke like he is a cheetah waiting for opportunity to attack them.

"Jimin." He says in English, staring at Luke with his big eyes. "Mine." He tugs on Jimin's sleeve. Jimin only smiles sweetly and tightens his hold on Luke's hand.

"Stop it, we must not anger the giants!" Jimin warns Jungkook, who lets go of Jimin's sleeve.

"What's going on here?" A familiar voice breaks the odd standoff that has occurred. Jimin pouts because he knows that Namjoon is not afraid to actually speak with Luke like the rest of his bandmates are.

"Jimin says the tall man won't let him leave." Tae explains the situation to Namjoon who only lifts a sceptical eyebrow at Jimin. "Really?"

Jimin knows his fun is coming to an end but that doesn't mean he's ready to let go of Luke's hand yet. His new friend is so handsome and tall Jimin doesn't want to let him go just yet.

"Hi man." Namjoon turns to Luke who seems to be surprised by his perfect English skills. "I'm sorry about my bandmates. They don't English well." Luke can't help but return a smile at the joke. "Jimin here has been saying you won't let him leave. And they basically don't know enough English to challenge you. Also the fact that you are taller than most of them might work to your advantage here." Namjoon explains the situation.

"What?" Luke replies shocked, trying to let go of Jimin's hand but the smaller boy just won't let him go. "He was lost in the toilets and we brought him back. We are not kidnapping him. I swear." Luke defends himself.

"Don't worry, I believe you. Jimin just likes to befriend tall people." Namjoon says. "Anyway, thanks for returning him. We have to go backstage for our performance now."

Namjoon tugs on Jimin's hand, giving him The Look but Jimin only pouts in reply.

"We. Sing. Now." Namjoon says and pints to the stage.

"Oh!" Jimin finally lets go of Luke's hand to clap in excitement. He turns back to Luke, his hands clasped in a prayer and his eyes big when he asks Luke "You watch me?".

"Yes." Luke replies, because really, how can anyone say no to that face.

"Listen, it was really nice to meet you." Namjoon quickly cuts in. "We are in the town for two more days and basically, we don't know anyone. Text me if you wanna hang out?"

And that's how Luke finds himself putting his number into BTS leader's phone.

*

"What the fuck was that?" Michael asks once Luke finally makes it back to their table.

Luke sits down and before he can reply to Michael he feels his phone vibrating in his pocket. He quickly unlocks it and opens the message he received from an unknown number. It is a selfie of Jimin and what he assumes are "Tea and Cookie" backstage with a text underneath it saying "Friends!"

Luke smiles and replies with his own selfie and "Friends!" Accompanying it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was OK. Please let me know if you liked it.
> 
> Do come talk to me on Tumblr if you want [Itsmigs](http://itsmigs.tumblr.com/).  
> 


End file.
